At present, banknote boxes in financial self-service equipment (such as ATM) can be classified into stack-type banknote storage boxes and drum-type banknote storage boxes according to different ways in which banknotes enter and leave the banknote boxes. Drum-type banknote storage boxes have been applied in circulatory machine cores due to its advantages such as having a small occupation volume, a high reliability of banknotes entering and leaving, and a considerable amount of banknotes deposit and so on. The depositing of banknotes in the drum-type machine core is completed by a reel and a tape, and the banknotes are guided by the tape to wrap around the reel layer upon layer. When the banknotes are discharged, the tape rotates reversely to guide the banknotes to be released from the reel.
When the financial self-service equipment is used less frequently, the banknotes may appear to have a curvature approximate to a diameter of the reel after having been stored in the reel of the drum-type machine core, and especially the banknotes near an inner core of the reel have the largest curvature. Therefore, when discharging and conveying severely curled banknotes, unsmooth conveying and even jamming and tearing of the curled banknotes may easily occur in a passage; besides, curled banknotes are not conducive to a secondary banknote feeding, because ends of the banknotes are apt to be bent which obstructs the banknotes from entering a banknote inlet/outlet, and thus severely affects the reliability of equipment operation and customer experience.
At present, a common method to flatten a banknote is to make the banknote pass through a passage having a bending direction opposite to a direction in which the banknote is bent, to force the banknote to bend and deform reversely, and alleviate a bending and deformation degree of the banknote through time and pressure. However, due to a high transmission speed of banknotes in the financial self-service equipment, the treated banknotes have an unobvious or even no flattening effect; and the efficiency is low, which fails to meet the application requirements of the financial self-service equipment.